


Hanahaki Disease

by koyeop



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyeop/pseuds/koyeop
Summary: "It was you. You did this to him, didn’t you? You’re the reason he stands here, bruising his knees on the ground, trying to regain his focus between his tears."





	Hanahaki Disease

 Muscles tensed, Saeran gripped the edge of his desk in a feeble attempt to keep himself from collapsing to the concrete below. Rika had invested so much into Magenta, but oddly enough, those beautifully laminated floors that lined the halls and dwelling rooms of the believers never found their way to the intelligence room he resided in. Perhaps it was his saviour’s small reminder of who he was, what he was worth. Someone like him didn’t deserve the comfort of floors that didn’t send shivers through his spine upon contact.  
 His stomach lurched and seized again, sending swirls of petals into the air. A whirl of blue danced on his heaving breath, only finding flight on his agony. Saeran coughed at the heavy perfume surrounding him. It was the roses spilling from his lips, it was the burning of hard drives overheating, it was you. That disgustingly sweet scent you carried regardless of his aggressive requests to rid yourself of it.  
 It was _you_. You did this to him, didn’t you? You’re the reason he stands here, bruising his knees on the ground, trying to regain his focus between his tears. Can’t he see something other than this horrid blurred blue? The screens filled with code, the cracked concrete floors, anything but this. His eyes show him the petals piling up beneath him, but his mind replays your baby blue skirt fluttering in the breeze.  
 Saliva mixed with tears, tears mixed with sweat, and sweat mixed with soft flowers, sticking to his skin like you in his mind. You have no right to invade his thoughts like this. Who gave you authority to do so? Why do you persist when you know this will only increase his anger.  
But maybe that’s what you wanted. Why you rebelled against his requests. You want him in any form, even if it’s only his rage. But why? There are too many questions for Saeran to run through his head. It makes his brain pound against his skull, and all he can do is cry out in pain. Cry for you. Because of you.  
 He won’t admit his love for you, not even to himself. Or his other self. Who even is he anymore? He doesn’t deserve love. You don’t deserve love when you’ve outright disobeyed orders. You’re a toy, he’s a mere weed. Those were your assigned positions, and both of you failed miserably at them. A pretty doll who refuses to entertain, and a flower that continues to bloom under warm rays. Can’t you two just be the tragedy you were meant to be?  
His eyes peer up at the camera that watched over you. You sat against the wall, knees huddled against your body, weak from starvation. The back of his hand met his lips, brushing off the clinging petals.  
 “You better wait right there princess,” He shakily spoke to himself, “You’ll receive the same pain I endure because of you tenfold.”


End file.
